Garo sidh vi gurth
by Aranna Undomiel
Summary: -Complete- The last minutes of a young Man as he realises he is dying, after he is attacked by an orc, for no appearant reason. A tribute to the Dutch filmmaker Theo van Gogh


**I wrote this little piece as a sort of tribute to Theo van Gogh, a Dutch filmmaker and columnist, who was murdered last week by a individual who didn't agree with what Van Gogh had to say about the Islamic culture. Nobody in our country ever totally agreed with what he had to say, and he always said what he thought, but nobody should be killed for what he thinks or says. He was shot down from his bike in the middle of the street and the killer shot a few more times when he lay down and also stabbed Van Gogh. After that he stood by him, waiting to see if Van Gogh really died! Luckily they could catch him, but not before he wounded a cop too. Our country was in shock, since it was the second murder because of someone's opinion in a year.**

**Though I didn't like him that much, I too, was shocked and afraid and this is my way of dealing with it.**

**I have never written anything that went this easy, it almost wrote itself and it was finished in 20 minutes.**

**I hope you like it, it is written from the victims point-of-view, and shows his thoughts in his last minutes. I mixed as many facts from the murder of Van Gogh in it as I possibly could. It's only posted under Lotr, because I called the killer an orc. ;)**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Garo sîdh vi gurth**

By Aranna Undomiel

* * *

PAIN…

So much pain…

It was so overwhelming that it blocked out all of his other senses. His mouth turned dry because of his gasping breath and he could hear only the blood rushing through his ears.

He didn't understand. _Why he? What had he done wrong? Okay, maybe he hadn't taken his guards with him, as everyone had told him to. But he had stayed on the path; he hadn't strayed into the forest._ And he hadn't even been a mile away from his village when _it_ happened…

So much pain…

How could there be so much pain on such a beautiful day? The sun shone as brightly as before and he couldn't detect any clouds in the sky. A soft, warm breeze swirled through the green grass and made the leaves and branches dance in an intricate pattern. _How could the world look so beautiful, while he was lying here, his head resting on the neck of his dead horse? Didn't they know he was in pain?_

The sun shone as brightly as before and he couldn't detect any clouds in the sky. A soft, warm breeze swirled through the green grass and made the leaves and branches dance in an intricate pattern. 

He took in a new gasp of air, when suddenly a shadow appeared above him; the long knife in its hand reflected the beams of the sun. He shuddered. _Weren't the arrows enough…?_

The first one had killed his horse, which had carried him for so long and now lay forgotten beside him. And while the animal sunk to the ground; his dead scream still hanging in the air, a second arrow embedded itself in his upper-leg, making it him unable to catch himself. A third, fourth, even fifth arrow followed; all ending in his stomach and chest area, but none lethal on its own. He knew who had done it, who had caused his Pain…

The orc, standing in the middle of the road, had made no secret of its presence while firing the arrows.

And now it had come back to finish the job…

He tried to look into the face of his attacker, but he could only see its contours because of the sun hanging behind it. But he could guess what it looked like, because the orc laughed. Laughed about his Pain, and down the knife…

The orc grinned triumphantly as he cried out in agony as the blade connected with his skin; …and went straight through it.

Even more Pain!

He hadn't believed it to be possible, but it was! The Pain was even worse. His breath was shallow now and hardly detectable, but he struggled to keep it steady. _He wouldn't, no; he **couldn't **give his captor the pleasure of defeating him, of seeing him die. He would hold on, even with all this Pain; someone would come for him and help him, make this Pain go away…But why were they taking so long with that?_

He whimpered as he saw the shining steel, covered in his blood, come down for the second time. _No, not again! I can't take anymore of it!_

Once again the knife landed in his chest, but again at a non-lethal position. The orc smiled above his face, the only thing he still could see with his blurred vision was that smile, enjoying his pain.

The Pain now came in waves, and it increased with each wave. It caught his breath and sent his heart into an irregular rhythm.

And still the pain grew, but he could scream no more at it, he lacked the oxygen for it…But inside him everything screamed, on and on at the tide of the waves, till it was the only thing he could hear.

Until finally, all went quiet…He could hear no more; not the sounds of his screaming body, the sounds of the world, not the laughing of the orc.

He looked up, into the sun, its light the only thing he was still able to see clearly. The light seamed to fill everything and he let its warm envelop his tortured body, sighing contentedly and smiling lightly…

Pain was no more…

He was no more…………

* * *

That was it, it made me feel better and I hope it did something to you. If not, ah well, nice try then, eh? ;) So review to tell me what you thought of it.

Oh, and hopefully the next chapter from _Their Destiny_ will be up somewhere around next week, maybe around Wednesday or Thursday, but can't promise anything. ;)

Aranna Undomiel


End file.
